vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Online Game Addicts Sprechchor
Online Game Addicts Sprechchor (ネトゲ廃人シュプレヒコール Netoge Haijin Sprechchor) ist ein Song von Satsuki Ga Tenkomori und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song ist Satsuki ga Tenkomori's 17ter Song und sein populärster. Handlung Dieses Lied handelt von einem Mädchen, dass süchtig nach Online-Videospielen ist, daher der Titel. In dem Song sagt immer wieder eine Stimme: "RMT" und "MPK", die für Echtgeld-Transaktionen stehen, das heißt, dass sie ein In-Game Kauf gekauft hat und die Fähigkeit Monster Kill mit der Sie einen Rivalen Player mit einem Monster töten kann. Diese Fähigkeit wird auch in MMOs wie Guild Wars verwendet, wo das Töten eines aderen Spieler verboten ist. Alben Der Song ist in EXIT TUNES Album Vocalonexus. Spiele Der Song ist in SEGA's Spiel Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. In dem Musikvideo aus dem Spiel, performt Miku in der Lobby des Spieles Phantasy Star Online 2, dass ebenfalls von Sega veröffentlicht wurde. In der US-Version von -Projekt DIVA- f ist das Lied als "The MMORPG Addict's Anthem" bekannt. Lyrics Japanisch= ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 閉めきった窓なんてもう覚えてない ドロップ重視＝ドロップアウト人生 文化的ライフ崩壊前提 守れ要塞プライド一切合切 うんこみてぇなスキーム 飽きても次のステージへ (RMT…tt…RMT…) 人生を堕落に全部極振り 見せしめタブーをルールへ (mm…MPK…mm…PK) 延久に紛う様な時間を ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 吐き捨てる様に日々を重ねてる ちょっとした丘陵さえ無い 昨日からDUPEされた今日は 外に怯えてるスレイブ向け 腐り切ったスキーム 飽きても次のステージへ (RMT…tt…RMT…) 人生を堕落に全部極振り 見せしめタブーをルールへ (mm…MPK…mm…PK) 延久に紛う様な時間を ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は キーの印字（いまきみ）と同期して磨り減ってく ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 無邪気な目ですがってる　嗚呼 ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る 増えていくのは形無い 数字 ナルシズム それに気づけないで 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は ギルド１番の誇り高き戦士 |-|Romaji= Netgame sekai wa kyō mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa shime kitta mado nante mō oboe tenai Drop jūshi drop auto jinsei bunka-teki raifu hōkai zentei mamore yōsai puraido issaigassai un komitē na sukīmu akite mo tsugi no sutēji e (RMT…tt…RMT…) Jinsei o daraku ni zenbu kyoku furi miseshime tabū o rūru e (mm…MPK…mm…PK) eikyu ni magau yōna jikan o Netgame sekai wa kyō mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa hakisuteru yo ni hibi o kasaneteru chottoshita kyuryo sae nai kino kara DUPE sareta kyo wa soto ni obieteru sureibu muke kusarikitta sukimu akite mo tsugi no suteji e (RMT…tt…RMT…) jinsei o daraku ni zenbu kyoku furi miseshime tabu o ruru e (mm…MPK…mm…PK) eikyu ni magou yo na jikan o Netgame sekai wa kyō mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa ki no inji to doki shite surihetteku Netgame aaahaiii Net game Nett gaaaaame Aaiaiaaaaiai Netgame sekai wa kyō mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa mujaki na me de sugatteru a Netgame sekai wa kyō mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru fueteyuku no wa katachi nai suji narushizumu sore ni kizukenai de usugurai heya no wa girudo ichi-ban no hokori takaki senshi |-|Englisch= this online world again today so lonely, shamefully, efficiency and gamer nerds hiding from the real world it is there i'll stay cause you'd never need me there with all my pointless words this online world is always there whether stealing or killing, or you're simply greedy yelling out profanities in darkened rooms but the window, it'll always be closed and then you simply won't care drop items, drop out of school life this culture's addicting, i got pride right with my fortress, my everything, my all while scheming in 8bit dreams what's fatigue? just believe you can win the stage (rmt..tt...rmt) max out, gaining levels of crazy and depravity one example, and suddenly it's the law (mpk...mm...pk) maybe i've really gamed all my future away this online world again today so lonely, shamefully, efficiency and gamer nerds hiding from the real world it is there i'll stay cause you'd never need me there with all my pointless words this online world is always there whether stealing or killing, or you're simply greedy yelling out profanities in darkened rooms while you're gaming out your life all your days are quickly passing you by today it was kinda easy that dupe who had tried to go and trick me the terrified slaves, they come and go in waves rotten schemes in their lives outside what's fatigue? just believe you can win the stage (rmt..tt...rmt) max out, gaining levels of crazy and depravity one example, and suddenly it's the law (mpk...mm...pk) maybe i've really gamed all my future away this online world again today so lonely, shamefully, efficiency and gamer nerds hiding from the real world it is there i'll stay cause you'd never need me there with all my pointless words this online world is always there whether stealing or killing, or you're simply greedy yelling out profanities in darkened rooms with your keyboard worn and torn but addiction will always win this online world again today so lonely, shamefully, efficiency and gamer nerds hiding from the real world it is there i'll stay cause you'd never need me there with all my pointless words this online world is always there whether stealing or killing, or you're simply greedy yelling out profanities in darkened rooms but you'll keep on screaming all the way through, ahh this online world again today so lonely, shamefully, efficiency and gamer nerds hiding from the real world it is there i'll stay cause you'd never need me there with all my pointless words digits are increasing as my pride does too but i guess you'd never notice, 'cuz you're too vain, aren't you? yelling out profanities in darkened rooms you're the best in the guild, so good job but where do you go from here? ( Lyrics von x-happilyinsane-x Andere Versionen On.jpg|Rin's Version|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t9y8qwetXY Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Satsuki Ga Tenkomori Kategorie:Hall of Legend